La responsabilidad
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. Sora jamás pudo imaginar las cosas que se vería obligado a hacer por ser portador de la llave espada.


.. **Título: **La responsabilidad ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Rating:** K ..  
.. **Categoría:** Angst ..  
.. **Summary:** ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** No, obviamente ni Sora, ni Riku, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pero en mis sueños los violo y son míos xD  
.. **Notas de Autora (importante): **Primero que nada, quiero dejar el mensajito de rigor: "**_Si no te gusta el contenido, ignora el fic. Es fácil, cierra la ventana, dale hacia atrás, pero ni pierdas el tiempo dejando una crítica sin fundamento ni haciendo una denuncia de propiedades idénticas. Se te agradecerá." _**One shot. Situado después de Kingdom Hearts 1sin tener nada que ver con Chain of Memories. Spoilers del 1. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agachó la cabeza para mirar lo que yacía sobre el frío suelo, y en aquel movimiento un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre uno de los ojos. Cuando acercó la mano y lo apartó, descubrió que aquel ojo azul retenía una lágrima furtiva de la que no se había percatado. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en torno a la empuñadura de la venerada y temida llave espada, deseando que se partiera y desapareciera para siempre.

Los segundos grababan a fuego en sus pupilas la escena, el pecho le insinuaba un dolor profundo similar a un corazón que se parte y, en sus oídos, el silencio le retumbaba como el peor de los chillidos. No podía mover ni un solo músculo, y sin embargo su mente trabajaba a todo su potencial preguntándose cómo podía haber acabado todo así e intentando asimilar lo inasimilable.

Aquella lágrima huyó del regazo de su párpado y resbaló por su mejilla cuando su corazón terminó de romperse, cuando entendió que no había vuelta atrás y que su vida tenía un motivo menos por la cual seguir existiendo.

- Era tu deber, Sora.

La aguda voz del pequeño ratón soberano de los mundos no le tranquilizó. De hecho, aquella frase despertó la rabia que precede al vacío del elegido de la llave espada. No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo inerte en el que se había convertido su mejor amigo, ni en la herida mortal que emanaba sangre de su pecho que él mismo le había proporcionado. Otra lágrima recorrió el camino de la primera, acompañada por otra que el otro ojo emanó.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para disuadir a su mente de aquella horrible visión y poder así cerrar los ojos. Luego, gritó como un animal mientras lanzaba la llave espada lo más lejos que podía, odiándose por ser su elegido. Ser el portador de la luz significaba erradicar la oscuridad. Sin embargo, nunca contó con que Riku se sumergiría en ella con el ideal de no abandonarla por las buenas.

- Yo no quería...- balbuceó sin fuerzas.

Por un momento, el recuerdo de su isla natal le cruzó por la cabeza, al igual que la alegre sonrisa de Kairi. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que Riku no volvería jamás? ¿Con qué palabras le explicaría que él le había dado muerte?

Sintió debilidad en las piernas y cayó de rodillas junto al que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Al apoyarse en el suelo para no caer del todo descubrió que las tenía manchadas de sangre, del líquido vital que había recorrido las venas de Riku repleta de energía. Sintió como si ardiese y le quemase la piel, y levantó las palmas para verlas con claridad. Una lágrima cayó sobre una de ellas y se mezcló con aquel líquido, y entonces apretó alrededor los dedos como si aquello simbolizase una unión eterna a través de la muerte.

- No podías evitar tu responsabilidad.

Aquella vocecilla irritante se le clavaba en la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía llamar "responsabilidad" a matar a su mejor amigo? Agachó la cabeza cuando volvió a apoyar las manos sobre el suelo, a escasos milímetros del aún cálido cuerpo de Riku. Dejó que el flequillo cubriera aquella imagen que su parte racional no quería ver. Pero en lo más profundo de su ser se supo enfermo y memorizó al detalle la escena, grabándolo a fuego en su corazón.

_Parece tan tranquilo…_

Sólo la sangre de su pecho estropeaba la imagen de una tranquila siesta, hasta el punto de que Sora se veía interiormente tentado a verificar si su amigo estaba realmente muerto. A medio metro del cuerpo se desvanecía la llave espada de la oscuridad, como si de su alma se tratase.

- No quiero que te mueras, Riku…- murmuró en su completa insania- ¡No quiero!

Se abalanzó sobre la figura muerta y la zarandeó, como si de aquella forma pudiese devolverle la vida. Una y otra vez, sollozando como jamás lo había hecho, sintiendo como la cordura lo abandonaba progresivamente. Incluso, al no observar reacción, le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡¡No puedes estar muerto!! ¡¡No puedes dejarme solo!!

El rey Mickey le sujetó los brazos y tiró de él hacia atrás, asombrado por el comportamiento del portador de la legendaria llave espada. Lo apartó de lo que una vez fue un amigo intentando hacer que recobrara el sentido cabal, pero lo único que consiguió fue un brusco empujón de Sora.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Apártate de mí!

La puerta que le conduciría a casa estaba abierta en forma de luz, la veía y podría regresar junto a Kairi. Entonces, cogió a Riku y lo cargó a su espalda, y cruzó la luz sin importarle nada ni nadie: ni que jamás se libraría de aquello que lo enfermaba y lo intoxicaba, de aquel olor a sangre que había tomado su ropa y su piel; ni que el rey Mickey estuviera intentando detenerlo; ni que Kairi lo estuviese esperando al otro lado.

La chica pelirroja sintió una intensa emoción al ver a sus dos mejores amigos aparecer de la nada que se los tragó una vez. Sora traía a su espalda a Riku, y en su cabeza se formó al instante la alegría de volver a ser tres chicos normales que volverían a la vida justo donde la dejaron. Pero aquella utopía se hizo mil pedazos cuando el joven de cabellos castaños dejó caer a Riku en la arena y dejó visible a su amiga aquella mancha rojo oscuro que olía a muerte. Inmediatamente, ella se cubrió la boca con las manos y buscó refugio en los ojos de Sora, quien apartó la mirada cristalina por las lágrimas.

- Lo he matado…

Ella pareció horrorizada y rompió a llorar con mirada de incredulidad. Apenas pudo gesticular un "qué" con propiedad, y el dolor pudo con ella.

- ¿Cómo… has podido? Era… era nuestro…

- ¡Lo sé!- espetó de golpe. Se ahogaba en su dolor y en el que le contagiaba la chica de sus sueños, la portadora de un corazón puro destrozado por su causa- ¡Yo no quería matarlo! ¡No quería!

Entonces se levantó, con las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas, y se apartó los mechones castaños de la cara para ver mejor. Comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, chapoteando en la orilla y permitiendo que el agua fuese empapando su ropa a medida que se adentraba más y más en ella. Escuchó los gritos y preguntas de Kairi desde la orilla, que cada vez se hacían más y más lejanos. Antes de que el agua le cubriese la boca, se dio la vuelta y gritó con toda la rabia que sentía hacia sí mismo un "lo siento" que buscaba un perdón desesperadamente, un bálsamo para su alma… que no encontró nunca.

Se sumergió bajo las aguas con los ojos cerrados, y más tarde los abrió para encontrarse a un par de metros a Riku, que le sonreía y le tendía la mano, como en un _dejá vù_ que sintió, y la tomó.

Y en el momento en el que rozó su piel, el dolor perteneció al olvido.


End file.
